SUMMARY The Congress of the Latin American Society of Developmental Biology (LASDB) is the main event in this topic in Latin America, and has been successfully taking place every two years in different countries since 2003. This 10th LASDB Conference organized by Guillermo Oliver (USA) and Pablo Wappner (Argentina) is a unique opportunity to foster sciences by bringing together approximately 300 outstanding graduate students, postdocs and junior scientists from different Latin American countries, and top-notch researchers working in different countries around the world for discussions of the recent advances in the field. The main goal is to generate an environment to promote active discussions of the latest advances in Developmental Biology in a highly interactive environment. The conference has several features that makes it unique, as it spans a wide variety of experimental systems and focuses on topics of exceptional activity and promise. The 32 invited speakers were chosen according to their creative contributions and their ability to promote lively discussions. Most have already confirmed their participation, more than 1/3 are women and 5 are junior PIs. The different scientific sessions will cover classic topics and emerging areas in the field such as: Early Development, Cell Signaling, Organogenesis and Pattern Formation, Cranio-Facial Development, Plant Development, Neurogenesis, Molecular Physiology and Tissue Regeneration. Each session will have some time allocated for short talks and nano-talks selected from submitted abstracts.